


My Thoughts

by LifeLine (TheChevy67ImpalaLifeLineTurret)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Just Add Kittens, Prose Poem, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChevy67ImpalaLifeLineTurret/pseuds/LifeLine
Summary: This is really old. I wrote this when I had really bad depression.





	My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is incredibly short mainly because it was more of a vent than anything.

I woke up to a ringing sound.

 

Opening my eyes I was greeted to a blinding white room. Nothing was there but with great focus I can make out the shapes of furniture and-

 

~~ Is that a cat? ~~

 

~~ Nevermind. ~~

 

I looked around, searching for a door, anything to get me out of this room. Some areas started to darken and upon closer inspection the areas were covering with words. I tried to read them but only became more and more dizzy.

 

I had to back away. When I did, though, the words started to spread. Becoming more and more painful and hurtful. The air screamed the words at me. The words tore at me, tearing into my skin and clawing for my heart. I tried to scream but was drowned in the painful words. 

 

It burned to keep my eyes open, forcing me to screw my eyes shut. I collapsed, curling up and finally being able to scream. 


End file.
